the good or the bad girl?
by lilianvanrij
Summary: damon is in love with a girl but she doesn't notis him. while elena want to become the bad girl by getting in to his motorcycle crew (dont know how you call it in english) how will this end? this story is just a try out end i have not written everything write i will make this chapter better if people like it! BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE. delena. and also other people on th backside.


So this is a new story I know I promised not to start a new story and that I will first finish truth or dare and the other story's but….. I don't keep promises well… this is just a sort of try out story and if enough people would want to read more about this then I will continue this story and else I will first finish my other story's and then begin this one.

Line.

Prologue

My name is Elena Gilbert and I am 'the good Girl'. Well that's watt everybody says. that is who I am from the outside. But I want to change this I want to be 'the bad girl'. How do I do this? You could ask. Well the solution to my problem is the leader of the dangerous motor crew. Damon Salvatore. I only need to get into his crew and that will be easy because my three bestfriens, Katherine. Rebecca and Caroline are going out with Stefan Salvatore matt and Klaus Michelson. Three of his men's.

Now I will tell you why I haven't done this before? Because of my parents and everybody else. They will judge me and I don't want that. My parents, Isobel and john Gilbert want me to become a layer just like them. And the rest are expecting everything from me like that I will plan all the party's and be brave.

Line…

Chapter 1 Elena's p.o.v.

I woke up. Put up a ponytail then went to the bathroom to put up my makeup and brush my teeth then went back to my room to put on clothes after I was done with doing that I went downstairs to say good morning to my parent and eating toast with orange jus. Just like everyday. I heard a beep from a car outside and new that my ride was there so went outside but not before I kissed my both parents. I walked outside and saw the blood red car of beka. Were Care and Kat already were sitting in and stepped in.

"Ugh Elena why don't you just change we now that you are not this girl and we also now that you are freaking sexy" Kat screams to me over the music that is standing so loud that the whole neighbor could hear it.

"Yes we have seen you in less clothes than that and you should not where this sort of stuff it doesn't look good on you" care said to me.

I put my eyebrow of and just ignore them but new that I already had decided that I was going to change. So I told them.

"Girls I have decided that you guys can dress me up however you guys want it for the party tomorrow night".

They looked at me like I was going crazy and when they saw my seriousness on my face and they started to jump up and down and they started to bitch around about what I was going to wear to the biggest and best party from the year organized by the motor crew and now parent new from it. It was the birthday from the leader Damon Salvatore "the king' of mystic falls and the hottest guy in the world.

We where almost at school when beka turned the car around and said " we only got two nights till the Party and Lena over here doesn't got clothes for it so we are going shopping!". I smiled at her she was our 'barby' and she had so many clothes that she could swim in it but still, she always bought new clothes. I never wanted to skip class but and now I would skip the whole day only to shop for clothes to go to a party where I was not supposed to go to.

Line…..

Damon's p.o.v.

"Come one guys is this all you got" I screamed to my mates while riding in front of them on the course in mystic false. We were practicing for the big race over half a year and I needed to win this race because maybe then she will want to be my girl. God how I wanted to have her but maybe I could get her on my birthday party. If she would be there… she never went to party's and I only knew here because of her friends and my mates were dating.

"you may be our leader D. but you are killing us here we have bin riding for almost the whole day and only because you are upset.". my brother screamed to me and I turned my head around so I could look him in the eyes and glare at him.

"I am not upset oke! I just.." I stopped my black motorcycle and they just stopped in time in front of me. "Damon why are, you upset?". I sighed I didn't know. I honestly didn't know and I didn't want to know. I always just ignore it but for one reason I could not ignore it today and I really hated it.

"look the race is over half a year and it is against them." I look serious at them knowing that it will be hard to win this fucking race. "and we are good but not as good as them, maybe I am overreacting but we need to win this!".

Klaus walked over to me looked me in the eye and told me "you need to get laid man" and then he laughed full in my face. I glared at him but then smirked and said "well why don't we go out then".

At that he smirked back and said shall we call the girls too our just the five of us?". I thought about this. If they would ask their girlfriends then she would be there but maybe it would just be really embarrassing.

"come on damon" kol said to me "she will be there" he said while wiggeling his eyebrows. And I laughed, kol was an new rider in our team and he was always bissy with girls just like me. Sometimes we would even make a …. About who could get the most girls in one week. It was fucking awesome that we would always both win.

"you know what guys. Call them and we are going to party!".

Line

So this was it what do you guys think hope it was good and not to many spellings mistackes made by me. =))

Spoiler=. The girl that the boys are talking about is NOT elena first I was thinking that it would be elena but I thought no that would be too boring but it IS a delena story it will just take longer to get there.


End file.
